Shelby
Shelby & Naldo (Sheldo [(shel/'''by nal/do']) is the relationship between Shelby and Naldo in ''Best Friends Whenever. They are currently friends. To see the cast pairing, see Lauren & Ricky Moments Season 1 A Time to Travel *Naldo says, “Hey, Guys,” to Shelby (and Cyd) and she says, “Hey, Naldo.” *Naldo says to Shelby (and Cyd) to check out his (and Barry’s) chest hair machine. *Naldo possibly wants chest hair to impress Shelby and show her that he is manly. *When Naldo says to Barry that he thinks the machine is working, Shelby looks over at him. *Shelby looks worried when Naldo’s chest starts to admit smoke. *When Naldo says that he wants his chest to admit smoke because it looks cool, he possibly wants to impress Shelby so she thinks he is cool. *Shelby watches Naldo run out of the RV. *When Shelby enters the RV and hears the blast from the two chemicals, she looks a bit worried, possibly for Naldo. A Time To Cheat *Shelby (and Cyd) told Naldo (and Barry) that they are time travelers. *Shelby must have invited Naldo into her house for him to be in her living room. *Naldo is sitting in a chair that is close to Shelby. *When Shelby (and Cyd) time travel and reappear to a few seconds ago, Naldo is looking at Shelby who is standing up in front of him. *Naldo, not understanding the concept of time travel to a certain degree, says to Shelby (and Cyd) “Welcome to our time.” *Naldo also stands up and goes is behind Shelby. *Shelby is looking at Naldo when he is speaking to her. *Naldo starts looking through Shelby’s kitchen cupboards for something to eat and she doesn’t seem to mind. *When he is looking through her cupboards, he looks back at Shelby. *Naldo is surprised and shocked when Shelby brings up the future lab. *Naldo watches Shelby and Cyd give each other a high five. *When Shelby reappears from the future lab, both her and Naldo are screaming but for different reasons. *They both watch Bret and Chet come in and talk about their magic act. *Naldo seemed to pay more attention to Barry after he mentions Shelby. *When Barry wants to recreate the event that caused Shelby and Cyd to time travel, Naldo mentions that Shelby (and Cyd) said that they were hugging when it happened. *Naldo said Shelby’s name first when he was talking to Barry. *Naldo gets mad and stands up for Shelby (and Cyd) when Barry calls them names. A Time to Say Thank You *Naldo seems to pay attention to Barry when he brings up Shelby’s name in his conversation with Naldo. *Naldo and Shelby think it’s always good to be nice. *Barry talks to Shelby about his problems with Naldo and she doesn’t seem to mind. *Barry gives Naldo the burrito of Shelby’s family but Naldo doesn’t understand it. *Naldo answers Barry’s question about why Shelby (and Cyd) are having a hard time with the thank you stuff. *They had no scenes together in this episode but Barry mentioned Naldo to Shelby twice through the episode (at the beginning when he is eating her food and when he is talking to her about his Naldo problems) and Barry mentions Shelby to Naldo three times (once when he is about to thank Naldo, second when he gives him the burrito, and a third time when they agree to forget about the past two days). A Time to Jump and Jam *Shelby (and Cyd) run over to the table where Naldo (and Barry) are at. *Naldo is looking up at Shelby (and Cyd) when they are asking Barry if they could have lost their power. *When Naldo starts talking about apple sauce and then BBQ sauce, he looks up at Shelby twice. *When Shelby takes a seat at the table, she is sitting across from Naldo. *When Cyd tells everyone not to talk for a few seconds, Naldo doesn’t talk and is looking at Shelby. *When Naldo starts talking about buffalo sauce, he looks at Shelby some more and Shelby is looking at him while he is talking. *Naldo was looking at Shelby when she was talking about jamming the jump to the past. *For a third time, when Naldo starts talking about salad dressing, he looks at Shelby a few times and she is paying attention to him. *She agrees with Naldo on what he says about salad dressing and copies the mind exploding gesture he did when he talked about apple and BBQ sauce. *Naldo keeps staring at Shelby when she is talking to Cyd. *When Shelby says that she isn’t hiding something, Naldo doesn’t believe her and points it out. This might mean he knows Shelby very well to know when she is lying about something. A Time to Rob and Slam *Shelby walks into the Space Cantina that was made for Naldo. *Even though we really can’t see his face, it is assumed that Naldo is watching as The Rob is breaking up with Shelby. *Shelby’s and Naldo’s opinions on Spark Dynamo differ, she thinks it’s terrible but he loves it. The Butterscotch Effect *Shelby and Naldo are watching Kyle the turtle chew bubble gum together (with Cyd and Barry). *Naldo and Shelby are sitting across from each other. *They both cheer on Kyle to do it (make a bubble from the gum). *They both celebrate when the turtle did it. *Shelby tries to play it off that she knows what the Butterfly Effect is to possibly impress Naldo who does know what it is. *Naldo was looking at Shelby when she said she wanted Barry to explain the Butterfly Effect. *Naldo and Shelby are looking at Barry while he explains the Butterfly Effect. *Naldo (and Cyd) look at Shelby weirdly when she repeated what Barry said. *Naldo (with Barry) watches Shelby (and Cyd) time travel to get boots and seasonal beverages. *Naldo and Shelby both ate the pizza and want the last piece but neither of them gets it. *When Barry says, “Oh, no,” both Shelby and Naldo look at him, stand, and walk towards him. *Naldo is standing right behind Shelby. *Shelby looks up at Naldo when he says that he is sorry to Barry. *Shelby turns around and goes, “Awwww. Barry’s fantasy death has a romantic sub-plot.” While she does this Naldo looks at her and she constantly looks up at him. *Shelby is looking at Naldo when he starts talking about the fake fishing licenses he makes with the presidents on them. *Shelby watches Naldo (and Barry) leave the lab to go get some ice for Barry’s toe. *Shelby looks surprised when she sees Rockstar Naldo (and Rockstar Barry). *Shelby can be seen looking at Rockstar Naldo first before looking at Rockstar Barry. *Rockstar Naldo wants to see his fans which happen to be Shelby (and Cyd). *Rockstar Naldo (with Rockstar Barry and Ray) starts playing to possibly impress Shelby (and Cyd). *When Rockstar Ray says that the next song is called “Why’d You Girls Bring That Up, He Was in a Pretty Good Mood Before” Rockstar Naldo says that it isn’t about Shelby (or Cyd). *Shelby is worried that she (and Cyd) ruined Naldo’s (and Barry’s) life. *Rockstar Naldo watches as Shelby (and Cyd) time travel. *When Shelby see what happened to Evil Barry, she wonders what happened to Naldo. This implies that she is worried about him. *Shelby is happy to see Naldo and runs up to him. *Naldo looks at Shelby and when he asks if he is lost again, Shelby is looking at him. *Shelby says that she (and Cyd) need to talk to him about why Evil Barry is the way he is. *When Evil Barry is making an announcement, they are both looking up at him. *Shelby tries to get Evil Barry to stop torturing Future Naldo (and everyone else). *Shelby wants to hurry up and go back so that Naldo will be friends with Barry again. *Future Naldo and Shelby were attacked by Evil Barry’s robots. Future Naldo by the Wedgie-Bot and Shelby by the Burnt Popcorn-Bot. *Shelby notices Young Naldo first and believes that the kid is him. *When Young Naldo says to the older girls that he is Naldo, Shelby also points out that he’s wearing a hat. *Shelby watches Young Naldo while he starts walking in Young Barry’s direction but get distracted by Cyd’s pudding cup that she threw on the ground earlier in the past event. *After they travel back to grab the pudding cup on the floor, Shelby (and Cyd) look at Young Naldo twice. *After Cyd grabs her pudding cup and throws it away, Shelby watches as Naldo and Barry become friends. *When Cyd says that if they go back and Naldo and Barry are vampires, Shelby says that she would let Vampire Naldo (and Vampire Barry) turn her. *Shelby disagrees with Cyd about killing Vampire Naldo (and Vampire Barry). *Naldo protects Shelby (and Cyd) from Barry being angry by him telling Barry that everything is fine. *Shelby watches Naldo when he protects her from Barry being mad and smiles at him when he discovers a pepperoni under his shirt. *Shelby watches Naldo’s interaction with Barry at the end. *Shelby thinks it’s sweet how Naldo keeps Barry from going off the deep end. Shake Your Booty (episode) *Shelby (and Cyd) walk over to talk to Naldo (and Barry). *Naldo says to Shelby (Cyd and Barry as well) that his dad was in a band and had a disco song to possibly help Shelby out with her essay. *While Naldo is saying that, he is looking up at Shelby and she is looking at him. *She watches Naldo drop all of his electronics into the hot tub just so he could show her (as well as Barry and Cyd) his dad’s song. *Shelby is looking at Naldo while he says that he is lucky that his dad kept a record in a box. *They both (with Barry) watch Cyd dance violently to Naldo’s dad’s song. *Naldo looks at Shelby when she says that she doesn’t think that the song was disco. *Naldo (with Barry) walks over to Shelby (and Cyd). *When Barry asks Naldo if the girls jumped to the ’70s, Naldo looked over at Shelby (and Cyd), said, “No, they’re still here,” and points at Shelby. *Naldo is also smiling in Shelby’s direction and she is looking over at him (and Barry). *Naldo watches Shelby (and Cyd) travel back to the ’70s. *Naldo notices that the tachyons look like Shelby (and Cyd). *Naldo notices that there is a picture of Shelby (and Cyd) in his dad’s yearbook. *Naldo looks worried when Barry tells him that Shelby (and Cyd) might not be able to come back. *Naldo is scared that Shelby (and Cyd) aren’t coming back. *Naldo (along with Barry) is worried that they will forget each other and not be able to jump back. *Naldo looks even more worried when Shelby’s (and Cyd’s) tachyons fade and disappear. *Naldo is excited and glad to see Shelby (and Cyd) back. *When Naldo tells Shelby (Barry and Cyd as well) to look at the new picture in the yearbook, she goes over and looks at it. *When Shelby says that they brought the Discos and the Punks together and should be there for that, Naldo is looking at her. *Naldo tells Shelby (and Cyd) to stay together, possibly because he is still worried that they might forget each other and Shelby won’t be able to come back. *Naldo possibly gave his dad’s yearbook to Shelby (and Cyd) to remember their time in the ’70s. Season 2 Derby Little Secret *Shelby is disgusted when Naldo suggests he'll take off his pants. Similarities & Differences Similarities TBA Shippers If you ship them, put your name below!!!! #Disneychannelshipping (I don't like the Barry and Shelby/ Cyd and Naldo ship. I think Naldo and Shelby are the cutest !!! # Amy50632 # Yay!!501 # Rucas1988 # NaldoxShelby Gallery Category:Main Character pairings Category:Pairings Category:Naldo Category:Shelby Category:Shelby's Ownership Category:Lauren Taylor Category:Ricky Garcia Category:Pairings with Naldo Montoya Category:Pairings with Shelby Marcus Category:Season 1